emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7870 (6th July 2017)
Plot Unconscious Lawrence sits in the car surrounded by fumes. Harriet receives a text from DS Holmes about going through her statement. Cain assures her it'll be okay but Harriet isn't comfortable lying to the police. Lachlan finds the gun propped up against the side of the garage. Through the window he spots unconscious Lawrence so he breaks the window and climbs in to rescue him. Laurel worries when she finds Arthur's sheets in the washing machine. Lachlan drags Lawrence out of the fume filled garage and asks what on is going on, fearing his grandfather was trying to commit suicide. Lachlan insists he needs to go to the hospital but Lawrence refuses. Lachlan spots Tim skulking about and starts to chase after him but returns to Lawrence's aid. Lachlan goes to call an ambulance and the police but Lawrence stops him. Meanwhile, Chrissie worries about the missing gun. Nicola confronts her about the missing gun, fearing they could all get killed by a mad man.Faith pops open a bottle of champagne, which gives Nicola a fright and she jumps to the floor, pushing Jimmy down with her. Chrissie orders Faith to leave and tries to drag her away but Eric steps in and Chrissie is forced to back down. Charity hasn't managed to wash all of the paint off herself and insists Debbie will needs to cover for her behind the bar. Debbie thinks Charity got what she deserved. Cain and Harriet walk into the pub together and Charity proceeds to wind Cain up. Debbie isn't happy with Cain's new relationship, reminding her father that Harriet was a police officer. Laurel denies touching the washing machine when Arthur returns from school. Whilst Arthur deals with the washing machine, Laurel fills Diane and Doug in on Arthur wetting the bed. Lachlan asks Lawrence who the man was and why he wouldn't let him call the police. After getting Gerry out the way, Lachlan demands the truth but they are interrupted when the police knock at the door. PC Swirling talks to Lawrence and Lachlan about the missing gun and Lachlan points the police officers in the direction of where the shoot is taking place. After the police officers leave, Lachlan asks Lawrence if's he's in trouble and what's going on. When Lachlan threatens to call Chrissie to see if she can figure out what's bothering him, Lawrence admits it was Chrissie's real uncle Tim who he had an altercation with. Frank drops into the Take A Vow office to talk to Megan. Frank insists what happened between him and Charity was a mistake and begs to put it behind them but Megan calls Frank a pathetic mess and orders him out. Gerry returns the missing gun to Chrissie just as the police arrive. PC Swirling insists they need to do some checks so the event will need to be cancelled. Gerry steps in and lies that he forgot to sign the gun out so PC Swirling agrees to let the guests carry on with their drinks whilst Sam shows him all the relevant paperwork. Faith demands a refund so Chrissie insults her and orders her and Eric off Home Farm land. Emma calls round at Mulberry Cottage and Laurel asks her for some advice. Bernice pampers Frank in the salon and reminds him he'll need to put in a lot of work to win Megan back. Lachlan insists his mum needs to know her uncle is a psycho but Lawrence asks Lachlan to let him deal with this. Chrissie appears and Lawrence takes the blame for the gun going missing and lies that the gash on his face is from him falling over and hitting his head on a step. When Chrissie goes to get the first aid kit, Lawrence admits to Lachlan that he deserved this as Chrissie's biological father killed himself and it was his fault. Laurel talks to Emma about Arthur's bed wetting. Emma assures her it's not uncommon but is unable to talk Emma out of speaking to Arthur about it. Lawrence tells Lachlan how he set John up to prevent him getting any kind of custody of Chrissie and by the time John was released from prison, he had lost everything. Lawrence tries to bribe Lachlan with a new car to keep quiet. Cast Regular cast *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Gerry - Shaun Thomas *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Bernice White - Samantha Giles Guest cast *Tim Richards - Mark Moraghan *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Home Farm - Garage, driveway, tent, dining room, grounds and living room *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Dale View - Front garden *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office and Beauty & Bernice salon Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,330,000 (8th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes